


Wasted.

by karaginshi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaginshi/pseuds/karaginshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You watch him as he wastes away in the club, his waist being caressed by any hand that could get ahold of him.</p><p> Just a quick, one chapter story while I begin to write the next chapter of now or never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted.

You watch him as he wastes away in the club, his waist being caressed by any hand that could get ahold of him. He's beautiful, his light skin standing out as the multicolored lights flashed from above. He was small, about 5'4", while you towered a 6'2". 

You hadn't seen him in awhile, you'd gotten mad when he stopped being your _'baby boy'_ and engaged in a _not so sweet_ relationship with the youngest Zahhak (man, you hated that guy). After that you lost all contact with him, your heart cracking whenever you happened to see him around. 

You always hated him for breaking off his and your relationship. He knew you technically worshiped the ground he walked on, you never wanted to lose him, but no matter what you did, it still happened. You blame it on the fact that you clung to him like a leech, never letting the boy go out with his friends, afraid he'd leave you forever. He may not be your boy anymore, but no matter what you'll always refer to him as yours, even if he doesn't know.

Sometimes you think it's for the better, his parents seemed to hate you, and never really let you get ahold of him when they where aware of your presence. He was about sixteen when you began dating him, at the time you where nineteen. 

He's still a teenager, and you don't understand why he's in the club. You're guessing it's because the owner happens to be a certain older Ampora who's always wanted to get his grimy fingers on your baby boy's waist. 

You scowl as the devil himself walks in, his everlasting cigarette barley clinging onto his parted lips as he smirks. His hair is slick'd back with grease, a leather jacket surrounding his white shirt that holds a purple aquarius symbol. 

You already know where he's going before you even see where he ends up. He's got your boy's back pressed against the club's wall as his hand places itself gradually on the wall trapping Tavros.

He leans in, you don't hear anything but you can tell he's whispering into the taurus' ear as the boy giggles away, his drink jiggling in his palm. The Taurus' eyebrows raise as Cronus leans in towards his face, his unlit cigarette grazing against the boy's.

The older man's fingers scratch against the boy's soft body as they hike up his shirt. The Taurus bites his lip from the touch, something you learned he does when feeling uncomfortable or nervous, but that doesn't stop the greaser, he continues running his hands up till he reaches the boy's underarm, the boy looks uneasy as he giggles once more, but this time it seems to be done in a nervous manner. You can see Cronus' knee rising up between Tavros' legs, and the more you watch the more you grow agitated, awaiting the moment to rip him into shreds for touching your _angel._

You can't just stand there, you can't watch the older man violate your once precious lover. The cup in your hand shatters on the floor as you let it fall. The thumping in your head grows louder as you get closer to the two. 

Your hand finds its way on the older man's shoulder, and in one quick movement you've already delivered a punch to his face. 

He falls to the ground but is up in a heartbeat, he clenches his now bloody nose with his hand as he mutters shit you can't hear under his breath. 

Before Tavros can interject, you grab his hand with yours. Your fingers intwining with his as you lead him out of the club. You shimmy both of your asses out of there before Cronus can catch up. It takes Tavros awhile to adjust with your speed. You can tell he's dizzy so you slow down once you exit through the main entrance. 

He hiccups, his unused hand rising to run against his forehead.

"You're getting yourself into some motherfucking sick shit bro."

He doesn't answer, he simply leans into your touch for support. You hadn't been this close to the boy since your break up. Whenever you seen him you'd just end up admiring him from a distance, or go home and make a complete mess of your residence.

Time seems to stop as you walk him to your car (more like drag), he's a bit drowsy and you can't help but chuckle at how adorable the little fucker is. Before you know it your buckling him into the passengers seat, he's murmuring words as he stares at you through half lidded eyes. 

You slam the car door, making sure his hands and legs are in properly before doing so. You take your phone out to check the time, seeing that it's two in the morning, you're most certain his parents aren't going to be happy if you take him home in this condition. 

As if he could read your mind he starts whining that you can't take him home, the whole ride consists of  
 _'You can't my parents are going to HIC- kill me!_  
followed by  
 _'Gamzee, Gam-HIC zee.. Stop driving 'zeeee..!'_

The tires make a loud screech in protest as you pull over on the side of the road. Your hands remove themselves from the wheel as you look over at Tavros. He's looking back at you, through hazy eyes and a dazed composition. His index finger rises up before curling slowly in a gesture that's calling you over.

You don't react, you just stare with precision, not so sure if getting closer to him is a good idea. This boy had a record of breaking your heart, and watching him like this reminded you about the whole situation too much.


End file.
